With the recent hike in energy costs, many are reexamining their home energy usage in an effort to save on the family budget. For many homes, the heating and cooling bill is one (1) of the largest components of the household budget. These same budget worries affect those living in mobile homes. Many people resort to the use of skirting placed around the bottom perimeter of the mobile home in order to eliminate heat loss or heat gain. These skirting systems are often custom applied and may utilize conventional insulation to further the heat insulation properties of the skirting.
Unfortunately, mobile homes are often prone to settling over time causing buckling or gaps within the skirting system, which results in an un-aesthetically pleasing appearance. It requires almost constant readjustment and realignment and often results in gaps or damage to the insulation surface.
Accordingly, there exists a need for trailer skirting that addresses the concerns as described above.